


More Than Just A Sip

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Coffee, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick can appreciate a good cup of coffee, granted when the coffee isn’t his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just A Sip

Bruce had left his coffee on the counter, and Dick had spotted it when he went back in to grab an apple. No one was around, Alfred was getting the limo ready, and Bruce was just finishing up before joining them in the garage. 

The smell of it still hung in the air, aromatic and dark. Dick knew that Bruce took his coffee straight up black, no cream, no sugar. Dick wasn’t quite old enough to appreciate coffee, for now he’d rather take chocolate milk or the rarely allowed soda from Alfred or Bruce, and it wasn’t exactly the coffee he was after.

The Gotham gazette was still neatly folded up next to the cup, and there was still a little more than half of the dark stuff left. Dick placed his bitten apple down, and curled his hands around the cup; it was still warm. He was careful not to turn it, sure that he knew where Bruce had drank from. Still, he smoothed the rim with the tip of his finger, and found the faint trails of coffee at the spot where Bruce drank from it.

His insides tingled, and his toes curled in his sneakers. It was daring and a little more than just nutty. A quick glance told him that no one was coming in soon, though he didn’t know for sure how much time he had, he brought the cup up to his lips, hesitating for a moment.

Maybe he shouldn’t. It was a stupid idea, but then, no one would know. And it would only be the one time…

Breathing out slow, he closed his eyes and forced himself to not chug it in one go, placing his mouth exactly where Bruce’s mouth had been. A thrill rushed up his spine, the moment undisturbed even as the bitter dregs of black coffee filled his mouth, swallowing slowly, imagining he could taste Bruce’s lingering lips.

Footsteps nearby interrupted his daydream. Dick put down the cup hurriedly, hastily wiping the side of the cup and his mouth of any dribble and sped across the room again for his discarded apple. Bruce came back, his hair neatly combed and clothes pressed and wrinkle free, as Dick bit casually into his apple.

"Ready to go yet?" Dick asked cheerfully through a mouthful of fruit, laced with coffee.

Bruce only “Hmmed” in response, expertly finishing his tie as he picked up his coffee cup, peering at it in confusion. “I thought there was more in here.”

"I think I hear Alfred honking for us. Meet you outside, Bruce!" Dick said hurriedly, stuffing the rest of the apple in his mouth, dashing toward the garage.

"I wonder what’s wrong with him this morning," Bruce frowned briefly, refilling his cup again. The second cup tasted faintly of apples.


End file.
